Silent Screams: Until Dawn
by Aria Chiba
Summary: Part 3 of Silent Screams - Finale. Life is finally settling back in for Ami and Ryou, but life can not stay the same forever, and Yukiko finally takes center stage.


Silent Screams Trilogy - Part Three  
Until Dawn  
By Aria Chiba  
PG-13  
  
My Trilogy is coming to a close teardrop.  
Parts of this story includes violence, and  
should not be read by younger viewers.  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
"How can the stars   
Still shine so bright?   
How can the man in the moon   
Still smile down at me?"  
- Unknown  
  
  
Oh, and, in case any of you were wondering,   
I don't own Sailor Moon. Our dear Naoko does,   
bless her heart. What a wonderful lady.  
  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
  
  
He had been here many times. Heck, he pratically  
lived here. All the sites, sounds, smells of the  
hospital were so familiar. Except for one. The   
site of Ami laying there, completly oblivious to  
the outside world, with the single tear stain  
running down her cheek. No matter how many times   
they washed it off, it always returned.  
  
He carefully stroked her cheek following the   
tear's path, painfully advoiding looking at the  
bandage that covered her forehead area. Fortunatly,   
none of the damage to Ami was severe, physically   
that is. Now all they could do was to wait for   
her to recover mentally.  
  
He drew back in his chair and wrapped his arms   
around himself. Gods how he wished he could be   
in her mind. To hold her, to comfort her, so   
she would finally stop crying and wake up, and   
be with him. But as he sat there and gazed at   
her, he could see another tear welling in her   
eye. "Oh Ami, don't you see how much I need you   
here? You aren't the only one dealing with Yukiko.   
Oh gods... How come you get to escape into a   
dream world while I sit out here and face reality?"   
He blew a frusterated sigh, and brought a hand to   
his face in anguish.  
  
A young candystriper stood in the doorway,   
watching the young man cry. It seemed so unfair.  
She had nearly broke down sobbing when she heard  
of the women's fate. To lose your baby, after   
almost nine months of carrying it, to a drunk  
driver... how could it get much worse. She  
stepped back to look at the chart. Her name was  
Mizuno Ami, comatic. And a special note underneath   
for Urawa Ryou to see her after hours.   
  
She sighed, and slowly walked away. It was  
time to punch out. She did as such and grabbed  
her jacket, shrugging it on, she turned off  
the light and shut the door. She walked down  
the silent corridors that night, when she heard  
a sobbing. Curious, she crept up to the door,  
a lounge for visitors. Inside, a young boy sat  
crying in one of the nurses arms. He was only  
about 12.   
  
Suddenly she realised who the nurse was. She was  
Asa, and she took care of Mareo, the drunk driver   
who had died in the hospital that morning. So,  
could this boy be...  
  
"Oh Udo, it's ok to cry. Come on, let's go find  
your mother. I know she would like to see you...  
she needs to see you..."  
  
The young candystripper stepped away and walked  
twoards the door once more. How could anyone  
allow such a tragic event to happen? Ami and Ryou  
lost their child, a healthy daughter she heard.  
And now Udo and his mother lost his father and  
older brother. All because Mareo decided to drink  
and drive.   
  
When she got home, her parents and brother were  
all going to get a big hug.  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
"What did you discover?" Usagi pounced as   
Sailormars and Sailorpluto silently appeared in   
the Chiba's living you, "Was Yukiko a..."  
  
Mars sighed, and nodded painfully, "She did   
have the Mecury crystal in her heart."   
  
Pluto brought a hand forward with a tiny blue   
radiating glow. "The body is gone, but her heart   
lives on. But perhaps, with the power of the   
Ginsuisho, we can place it back in Ami, and she   
can have another chance. Perhaps, it may just be   
enough to wake her."  
  
The group nodded and without another word, went   
out into the night.  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
Ryou sat there his head in his hands, consumed   
with guilt and sadness. If had just been a   
little more careful, he would have seen the car!   
And then they wouldn't have been in this mess.   
Now, his dear daughter was taken from him, and   
his dear Ami consumed in her own world. If only...  
  
Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder and   
he wipped around to see a beautiful angel   
standing there. All she was cloaked in was a thin   
almost transparent dress that swept to her bare   
feet. A pair of elegant wings swept from her   
back in transfixing patterns. Her long hair swept   
from the buns on top of her head and were spread   
and messed up in her wings. And just above bright   
shining eyes was a small glowing cresent insignia.  
  
The angel smiled down at him, filling him with   
warmth and happiness. She brought her other   
arm up and pointed at Ami, and he looked over   
to find his beautiful Ami floating above a   
grassy plane, wrapped in a multitude of colors.   
If he wasn't so fixated on Ami and the angel,   
who had come up beside her, perhaps he would   
have noticed the ring of senshi around them   
as well.  
  
The angel held out her hands above Ami and   
closed her eyes. She whispered, "Silver Moon   
Crystal Power," and her cresent insignia let   
out a faint glow. A tiny blue light suddenly   
flashed in her hands, and a light moan came   
from Ami.  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
Darkness and cold. That's all that surrounded her.   
There was no floor, no walls, no ceiling, nothing   
of substance what-so-ever. Just darkness and cold.  
  
Ami layed all tucked up in an invisible corner   
of her non-exsistant box. The silence overwhelmed   
her, her mind was taken over by thoughts of her sweet   
Yukiko.  
  
"Who says I'm sweet?" A tiny voice piped up from  
behind Ami, causing her to scream in fright.   
Her eyes popped open and found herself staring   
into two transparent eyes. "...w..w..what?   
w..w...who?"  
  
A little 3 year oldish girl stood before, dressed  
in a Mercury fuku. She had a blue french braid that  
reached mid-back, dark blue eyes, and a blue light   
eminated from her heart crystal on her front bow.  
  
The little girl scrunched up her nose at Ami.   
"You of all people reacting this way to this   
unexpected turn of events. You need to be out there,  
helping them figure out how to replant me in your  
body. 'cause a world without us logical Mercurians  
is a sad world indeed."  
  
Ami gasped at her little speech, "Yukiko... it's...  
you?"  
  
"You're the Goddess of Mercury Mom! Get with it!   
There are people out there that care for you! I  
know it'll be hard, but trust me, this little fantasy  
world you've created is much worse then facing   
reality! Cry out, 'Mercury Star Power!'"  
  
Ami stared into her sweet Yukiko's eyes, and  
saw Princess Serenity, the scouts... and Ryou...  
Painfully she stood, and clenched a fist to her   
heart. "MERCURY STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
She transformed in the swirl of blue and stood   
before Sailorchibi-mercury. She smiled up at her   
mother, and held out a gloved hand. Ami reached  
down and brushed her hand against Yukiko's and  
she felt an incredible rush flow through her. Pain  
flashed in her back, before it was replaced with  
a gentle massaging feel of wings. Her fuku burst  
into feathers and casscaded around her, creating  
a light blue semi-transparent dress. And finally,  
her tiara disapeared, leaving the sign of   
Mercury on her forhead.  
  
Yukiko smiled up at her. "Now you look like the  
Goddess of Mercury."  
  
A rush of tears flowed down Ami's cheek. "Come  
to me baby, help me find my way home, back to  
our princess... and your father... my prince..."  
  
Wings sprouted from Chibi-Mercury, and she reached  
up to hold her mother's hand. She wasn't any more  
then a image, but the mind is a very physical  
thing.  
  
Ami looked up and saw a bright star of her princess.  
"My job is to protect our Princess. I shall follow  
her in wherever she goes, and I shall abide by  
whatever she wishes. I'm coming home, Princess."  
Together the two took off, and into a shower of   
feathers, where the two merged back into one.  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
The group still surrounded Ami when her Mercury  
insignia burned bright on her forehead. She was  
gasping, as if she was fighting off doubt, worry.  
the angel. Princess Serenity closed her eyes in   
prayer, praying for strength for Ami.   
  
And then she felt it, her strong beautiful aura once  
more. Her eyes flashed open as Ami came back into  
conciousness.  
  
They stayed there, their eyes and mind connected for  
quite some time. Then Serenity took one of her hands,   
and stretched out the other twoards Ryou, inviting  
him forward. He leaped forward and down onto his   
knees beside his sweet Ami. "Ami..."  
  
Ami smiled back, "Oh Ryou..."  
  
The princess and scouts faded out into the background  
and out into the night, restoring everything back,  
to leave the two lovers alone.  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
You were born to be together, and together you shall  
be forevermore. You shall be together when the wings  
of death scatter your days. Ay, you shall be together  
even in your silent memory.   
  
Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself. To  
wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to   
another day of loving. To rest at the noon hour and   
meditate love's ecstasy; To return home eventide with   
gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer for the   
beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your   
lips.   
  
Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be   
shelter to the other.  
  
Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be   
warmth to the other.  
  
Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will   
be a companion to the other.  
  
Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life   
before you.  
  
Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of   
your life together.  
  
And may your days be good, and long upon the earth.  
  
  
I now pronounce you husband and wife.  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
And so time passed, the feelings of hope that were  
flooded in Ami by Yukiko passed as she allowed   
herself to enter reality once again. The thoughts of   
despair and sadness for her babe. But her reasons   
had magnified. And so on that night, she aroused   
soundlessly from her love, and proceded to the   
balcany.   
  
'I'm not worthy of their love,' she thought to   
herself sadly, 'They believe in me, but I feel like   
I can't live up to their expectations. If only  
I could run away... but then... I couldn't.'  
  
The moonlight that night was soft and gentle, the   
stars whispered their sweet song. All else ceased  
exsitence on that night, as to not disturb the angel  
on the balcony below. Her head is tilted up to the   
stars, her eyes closed as if in gentle slumber.  
  
The stars were suddenly quiet, as they recieved this  
young angel's wish. How could they answer this wish?  
Any answer was unspeakable, none provided hope. They  
could not just ignore this wish, to answer, 'you'll   
see in time,' for this girl's heart was a star.  
  
They consulted among one another, while the angel  
stood still. How much should they tell, certainly  
not all. For one slip-up could bring death to them  
all. Her wish went like this, as it was passed  
between the stars, 'How can I bear my sweet Yukiko,  
when no more children can my husband summon?'  
  
But destiny can not be changed, when fate read out  
that their angel would die. They sigh and whisper,  
to the star of her heart, 'Everything is taken care  
of, just follow your heart, and Yukiko will live.'  
  
A smile crosses her face, as her eyes flutter open.  
The tears flooded down her face, as she clutched a  
hand to her chest, to her heart. She practically  
floated back inside, to her husbands side, as the   
stars outside began to cry, and to sing their   
soft lullabye.  
  
Lay your sweet head down, our angel in blue,  
You're a picture of innocence, your eyes so true.  
Snuggle close dear one, and fall asleep.  
Forget times past that had made you weep.  
  
Lay your sweet head down, cerulean eyes so old,  
The times ahead hold change, it's not in your control.  
We stars have whispered, hear what we say.  
We pray for you to make it until dawn, a new day.  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
Another figure stood beneath the stars that night,  
and as she listened to the stars song, she whispered,  
"It seems as if the world... shall soon end..."  
She shook her head and went back to check on  
her sleeping son.   
  
"Can't sleep sweetie? What's wrong? Maybe some  
night air will help you feel better." He lay there,   
moaning. She picked him up gently, and saw his pain   
in a flash. A familiar body layed motionless, two   
blue eyes gazed unseeingly back at her. She fell   
to her knees and cried out "AMI!"  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
A terrible scream rang out from the figure beside  
Ami. She lept up, to find her husband laying on the  
floor, and a child about the age of 12 sitting over  
him with a gun to his temple. She drew back in fear,  
but, seeing the look of terror in her dear lover's   
eyes, she gathered her courage, and asked, "Why?"  
  
The little boy looked up, fear and anger welled in   
his eyes. "He killed my papa and brother. My papa  
never drank! It was him!"  
  
Ami stilled, not a breath did she take, as she   
looked between the boy and her Ryou. They were both  
still, neither one of them wanting to make the first  
move. Finally, she drew in a shuddering breath and  
murmmered to the boy, "The accident was not a fault  
of anyone. Understand that, and that shooting this  
man will not bring you relief, but only more pain. I  
lost my baby girl in the accident. Please, I don't  
want to lose him too."  
  
Ryou closed his eyes, praying fiercly while the boy  
overhead became even more nervous, starting to think  
twice. But then the true horror began.  
  
Under his sweaty, shaking hands, he began to draw  
the gun away, when his finger slipped on the trigger   
and the shot rang out. The bullet lodged into Ryou's   
shoulder, and he cried out in pain.  
  
Ami lunged on top of her lover, shaking her head and   
screaming in disbelief, while the young boy drew away   
with a cry. He stood there staring at the gun and   
the crying couple.   
  
Ami's heart suddenly rang out in warning, and she   
jumped and leaped up at the boy as he brought the   
gun to his head to end his own existance. And   
as his finger tightened on the trigger, Ami pushed   
the gun out of his hand. But not before the shot.   
Not that she heard it, as it buried deep into   
her head.  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
The stars shed their tears as they watched the   
scene then unfold. From the very core of their   
angel came a brilliant blue light as a child   
wrapped in blue wings appeared above Ami.  
  
The young girl first picked up the gun, and closed  
her hands around it. When she let go, the gun   
had become a black feather.  
  
She then walked to her father, and he gazed up with   
her with pained, questioning eyes. "Yu...Yuki--"   
she shushed him with a smile on her face. "Rest my  
father, you have a long life ahead of you," and   
layed the feather upon his shoulder, and he   
sighed in relief, falling into a healing slumber.  
  
With a great sigh, she then turned to Udo, who  
was now huddled in a corner convulsing. She rolled  
her eyes in a childish manner and gave a great sigh.   
She may beyond her years with wisdom, but she was   
still a child that had just lost her mother to this  
boy, and she had to gather all of her strength to   
find forgiveness for this boy. She walked up to him  
and placed a hand on his head, whispering, "The   
heavens will always hold forgiveness, but first you  
will need to find forgiveness inside yourself.  
Sleep now, and I will take care of you in the time  
to come."  
  
The young girl walked to the balcany as she awaited  
the approaching senshi. Her eyes locked upon one   
of the stars, the star that her mother had so   
recently wished upon. A cool breeze washed over  
her, and she could faintly feel the words as they  
swept through her heart. 'I'm sorry, my sweet   
Yukiko, I will not be able to watch you grow up.  
It appears I have chosen to be a women rather then  
a leader... I couldn't let that child die... I'm  
a failure as protector of our princess... may you  
grow to surpass me. I pray that someday you will see  
a free world... that I was never able to... my  
love...'  
  
'You can't turn away from what you see and feel.   
Mama, thank you for showing the world your love and  
courage.'  
  
And as she gazed up at the near fading stars, she   
tilted her head back and closed her eyes in a wish.   
'I can never be even half the woman my mother was,   
but I wish that I can live my life as loving and   
trusting as she did.'  
  
Her eyes fluttered open to the bright searing light  
that exploded in the horizon, and she knew by the  
miracle, that her wish would be granted.   
  
At night we wish on the stars for our every wish,  
and every night our wishes are granted by the  
approaching dawn. A new day has started, a whole  
new day for you to make your dreams come true.  
  
  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
"To live in the hearts we leave behind is not to die."  
- Unknown  
  
"Life will go on, but the only way that it will,  
is if you go with it."  
- Amanda Koetter  
  
"What you do with today is very important  
as you sacrifice a day of your life for it."  
- Unknown  
  
@---{---{---- --}--{@}--{--- ----}---}---@  
  
Well... that's it. May all your dreams come true and  
God Bless.  
  
Send any comments or flames to AriaChiba@hotmail.com  
http://sailormercuryshrine.freeservers.com  
  
Parts of vows of marriage was taken from the words   
of poet, Kahlil Gibran. 


End file.
